


Corps-à-Corps

by OrilliaOrange



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrilliaOrange/pseuds/OrilliaOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give them some fighting room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corps-à-Corps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satine86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/gifts).



Cassandra circled around Varric slowly, eyes wary as he stood still, watching her. The silence, broken only by their heavy breathing, was close. It was quiet in the forge, the smiths all having gone back to the barracks for the night.

He flexed his hands, rolled his shoulders, and smirked at her.

Varric always had to be so infuriating. He always had to _push_ , Cassandra thought.

Her practice sword slashed towards him.

She could push too.

He dodged, but it was a near thing.

Cassandra spun, striking out again. Her sword caught Varric’s arm, connecting with a noise that echoed through the empty forge.

“Sloppy, dwarf.”

She lunged forward again, forcing Varric to stumble backwards.

“Trying to kill me or teach me, Seeker?”

Varric’s eyes glittered, lit softly by the few torches they’d bothered to light. He smiled, but it wasn’t friendly.

Cassandra sneered, and hit him with her sword.

“You can’t tell?”

“You never let up, do you?” he asked. The words sounded bitter to her ears, accusing.

“Never,” she said.

Cassandra lunged forward, sword ready to strike. Varric’s foot hooked around hers. She fell to one knee, and Varric ducked inside her guard. The blunt edge of his dagger pressed into her throat.

There was a beat, one long trembling moment where nothing happened.

Varric exhaled.

Cassandra’s sword clattered against the floor. Varric’s dagger skittered over the edge of the loft and fell to the ground below.

“You don’t stop, you never fucking stop,” he growled against her mouth.

“I can’t,” Cassandra said simply.

She pushed, followed Varric onto the floor. His mouth sucked marks into her neck, his fingers dug into her flesh. Cassandra ground her hips down as he thrust up, felt the hard heat of his cock through his breeches.

“So fucking serious,” Varric said lowly.

His teeth grazed her throat, sank into her shoulder. Cassandra gasped, and arched into him.

“You never are,” she said.

Her hips rocked against his. Varric’s hands cupped her ass, held her tight against him as they ground together.

Cassandra fumbled at his shirt, half tearing it from his shoulders. Little clasps broke free and scattered. Her hands roved over his skin, nails digging into his back as she dragged him upright. Varric simply tore the loose neck of her tunic. His hands caught at her breastband, shoved it down til it sagged around her waist.

Varric looked up at her, and Cassandra sank against him with a moan, rolled her hips to feel the sweet pressure of his cock against her cunt.

Through more fabric than was needed.

Cassandra rose up on her knees. Snaking a hand down between them, she wrenched at the laces of Varric’s breeches. Nimble fingers freed his cock. His mouth crashed against hers, as she stroked him. Pulling at the waistband of her leggings, Varric shoved them down, broad hands skating along her ass and thighs. His fingers dipped between her legs, slid into the slick wetness there.

“ _Ah_ -” Cassandra cried out.

“You feel so fucking good,” Varric ground out. “So wet for me, Seeker.”

“Shut up,” Cassandra gasped. “Shut up and fuck me, Varric.”

Her hips rolled against his hand.

“Always giving orders. Take them, for once,” Varric said.

He pulled his fingers free.

“On your hands and knees, Seeker.”

Cassandra glared at him. Didn’t move. The air between them stilled, her heart thundered in her ears.

Varric’s hands caressed her thighs.

“You want me to fuck you, Seeker?” he asked.

Cassandra’s breath caught in her throat. Varric’s hands stroked a path down her thighs and back. His mouth trailed wet kisses along her chest.

His breath ghosted over one nipple, lips barely touching her.

Cassandra shivered.

“I do.”

“I want to fuck you,” he said.

“Then do it. Fuck me,” Cassandra gasped out.

Varric’s fingers slid along her cunt, just barely touching her.

“On your knees, Seeker.”

Cassandra rocked her hips, chasing the path of his fingers.

“Now, Seeker.”

Choking back a noise of frustration, Cassandra swung herself off Varric’s lap and knelt on the floor. Ass in the air, leggings tangled around her ankles, and her shirt hanging open. Her face burned, thinking about the picture she must make.

Varric exhaled heavily.

“Good girl. You’re beautiful, Seeker.”

His hands grabbed her hips. Cassandra could feel the warmth of his body behind her, could hear the sound of him stroking his cock before-

“Oh.”

Cassandra grunted, slumped forward as Varric fucked into her.

He stilled.

“Move. Move, damn you,” Cassandra gasped out. “ _Varric_!”

His fingernails dug into the soft skin of her hips. His cock twitched, and Cassandra moaned, thrust her hips back against him.

“Again,” he said.

“Fuck me. Now.” Cassandra snarled.

Varric’s cock slid out of her. Cassandra nearly sobbed in frustration before he slammed back in, the loud smack of his hips against her ass loud and lewd in the empty forge. One of his hands settled at the small of her back, holding her steady as he fucked her. Cassandra spread her knees farther apart, arched her back.

“That’s my girl, Seeker.”

Cassandra groaned as Varric spoke again.

  
“You look so good like this, on your hands and knees for me,” he said.

The pace of his thrusts sped up. Cassandra’s nails dug into the wood floor as she cried out.

Varric jerked like he’d been shocked. His grip on her hips tightened, the sound of their fucking echoed wetly through the room.

“Tell me how much you like being fucked, Seeker.”

“I like it, you feel so good,” Cassandra gasped out. “I- Varric please.”

The pace they set stuttered. Varric’s breath came in harsh pants, and Cassandra could feel him shudder. She flung a hand between her legs, fingertips rubbing her clit as Varric sent her spiralling higher and higher, closer to her end.

“Maker,” Varric gasped. “Cassandra.”

Her body quaked, muscles rippling and quivering around him.

“Varric!”

“Come. Come for me, fuck. _Cassandra_ please.”

Cassandra obeyed, every muscle in her body tensing, holding Varric close. She shook, came sobbing. His hips rolled once, twice against her, cock twitching as he fell over the edge and came.

Sweat dripped off his forehead, off her forehead. The candles flickered off their slick skin. Their bodies stayed locked together, Varric slumped against Cassandra’s back. Their ragged breaths slowed, calmed.

“Shit,” Varric groaned. He fell back on his haunches.

Cassandra sat up, tugged her leggings back into place.

“If every training session with you goes like this?” Varric asked. “I might actually show up more often.”

Cassandra shot him a glare.

Varric grinned, tucked his cock back into his trousers.

“If I thought you could handle the extra training…” Cassandra trailed off.

Keeping a straight face while Varric looked mortally offended was more difficult than she thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ruffles for coming up with the name!


End file.
